Ah, Young Love
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are some what friends for years, till Naruto realizes who Hinata his from his past. I suck at summaries. NaruHina. Rated M for Implied Lemons :D
1. Chapter 1

Here is a NaruHina AU fan fiction :D

---__-[--

Naruto Ran his fingers through his golden locks and sighed. He had just woken up from sleeping in class. He also got detention from Iruka Sensei for falling asleep for the hundredth time. It may have been his first year of high school, but it wasn't his first time in detention.  
"Dobe, you really should stop sleeping in class." Said his raven haired friend, walking with him down the hall. "Shut up, and don't call me that!" Naruto yelled at him. "Whatever. Are you coming over to study tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah I guess. Although every time we say were gonna study, we end up playing video games of pigging out over food." Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled. Suddenly Sasuke felt someone tap his shoulder. Sasuke turned to see the cotton candy locks of Sakura Haruno.

"Hello, S-Sasuke-kun." She said. "Oh, hey…..Sakura right?" Sasuke said. Sakura turned red. "Ah! Good morning Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said. Sakura pushed him aside and continued to talk to Sasuke. "So….um….Sasuke…. I was wondering….would you like to….go out tomorrow night?" asked Sakura. Sasuke barley understood her with her stuttering, "Oh, sorry, I can't. I'm busy." He said, barley giving her a glance. "O-oh, it's ok maybe…." She said. "Sorry to say, but I really don't have any interest in you right now." He said, turning around, leaving the poor girl to her tears. Naruto was shocked and followed after Sasuke. "God, Sasuke, why can't you be a little nicer to girls?" Naruto asked. "Because, they are just a bunch of hormone filled girls who just like me for my looks." Sasuke stated, scratching at the back of his neck. "Come on! There are guys out there that would give anything for a girl to even talk to them! And I'm one of them!" Naruto yelled, not even noticing the timid blue haired girl watching him from behind. Hinata sighed. "Why won't he ever notice me....." Hinata mumbled with a blush. Hinata sighed and opened her locker. The school day was over, but she felt like it had ended forever ago. She put some books inside her locker and pulled out a notebook that looked like it was about to burst with all the papers that had been stuffed inside. She shut and locked her locker and decided to leave.

She trudged down the hall and sighed. "Sorry Sasuke I got to get to detention! I'll talk to you-" Naruto yelled but was cut off. One of Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. He walked and looked around the corner to see Naruto sprawled out of Hinata, both of them very confused. Sasuke held back a laugh as the two very stunned friends started to realize what had happened. "O-oh, Hinata, I'm sorry!" Naruto said. Hinata was already turning red. Naruto slightly blushed at the fact their faces were only centimeters apart. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and yanked him back off of Hinata. "Alright Naruto, don't kill the girl." Sasuke said as Naruto got to his feet. Sasuke reached down and picked Hinata off the ground. "I-I'm sorry!" Hinata said bowing. Then she noticed her papers were all over the floor. "Oh no…" she mumbled bending down to pick up her papers. Naruto bent down and helped. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. Let me help." He said. Hinata turned a deep shade of red then smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Naruto knelt down and grabbed some of her papers, then stacked them together. "Ha-ha….here." he said, trying to get the awkwardness to wear off. Hinata smiled and took the papers, smashing them in her binder to speed things up a bit. "T-thank you!" she said taking off. Naruto scratched his head and turned to Sasuke. " 'I would give anything to get a girl to talk to me!' you say. Then you turn around and almost rape the girl. God, she is the only girl I have ever seen be nice to you before." Sasuke said, with a girlish mocking voice. "S-shut up!" Naruto said, turning red and storming off. Sasuke smirked and then laughed. "Naruto, Detention is that way!" Sasuke yelled, pointing in the opposite direction. Naruto stormed back into the opposite direction. "I know that!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke kept laughing then decided it was time to call it a day.

Hinata, still red, walked out to greet her cousin Neji, who was waiting for her to take her home. "This is unusual, you late?" Neji asked. "It's nothing…" She said, getting into his red sparkling corvette. "Alright, let's get you home before your father is angry with me again." He said, shutting her door then getting into his driver seat.

Only a few yards away, Sasuke stood looking at the two drive away. "Hinata knows Neji? Hmm, I've never seen the two together, then again, I barely see Hinata as it is…" Sasuke said, watching as the red corvette sped up and went out of viewing sight. Sasuke took out his phone and wrote a note.

'Remember: Call Naruto!'

He came up to his house and unlocked the door. "Nii-san, I'm home." Sasuke said, shutting and locking the door behind him. Itachi sat on the couch, watching T.V. "Ah welcome home Sasuke. I got you some tomatoes in the refrigerator." Itachi said. Sasuke had a secret addiction for the little red balls, otherwise known as tomatoes. "Oh, thanks Nii-san." Sasuke said, acting like he wasn't totally going crazy inside as he heard the sweet word Tomato. He set his bag down and headed straight for the fridge. He took out a tomato and cut it up, then proceeded to eat the slice of tomato. "Oh yeah, Nii-san. Naruto is coming over to study tomorrow night." Sasuke said, returning to sit down next to Itachi. Itachi was wearing a black tank and some basketball shorts. He was also eating a blue ice pop. "Study?" Itachi said. "More like stay up stairs doing what ever it is you do all night." Itachi said, with a devilish smirk. Sasuke turned from him. "We only play video games! Not anything your sick mind can come up with!" Sasuke said. "Oh… that reminds me… I have to call Naruto." Sasuke said. "Why? So he can remember to bring the condom?" Itachi said laughing. Sasuke punched him. "Shut up! And that's not it!" Sasuke said. Itachi kept laughing, even as the steaming Sasuke went upstairs.

Sasuke shut and locked his door. He opened his phone and searched for the blonde's name. He hit enter and brought the phone up to his ear.

'Hello?' Naruto said.

"Hey its me." Sasuke said.

'Hey Sasuke! What is it? You never call me!'

"Well, Dobe I found out some interesting information you might want to hear."

'Didn't I ask that you stop calling me that?'

"So what?"

Naruto was quite then Sasuke spoke up. "Anyways, listen I found out something today. Neji….." Sasuke said but was cut off.

'I don't want to talk about that bastard! Do you know how much I hate him? He embarrasses me every chance he gets! God damn him!' Naruto yelled.

"Well here is something you may take to heart. I saw that Hinata girl getting into his red corvette earlier." Sasuke said. Quietness…..

'So what….?' Naruto said.

"Come on aren't you jealous at all? Anything? The love of your life got into the car of your worst enemy." Sasuke teased.

"WHAT? What are you talking about….. love of my….. What the hell?" Naruto yelled, hanging up. Sasuke gave a wide smile. He could tell Naruto felt something for the blue haired angel.

Naruto slammed the phone closed and sighed. "Sasuke is such an ass!" Naruto yelled. Naruto got up and his eye caught some of the photos of his friends. Naruto scanned over the photos and started to see a pattern. In every picture that Hinata was in, she was looking in Naruto's direction, with a little red tint on her face. Naruto sighed. "What am I getting so wrecked up about? It's just one girl, besides, she doesn't even like me that way!" he yelled. He accidently hit a box that was sitting on a dresser causing it to fall. A little white bottle fell out and rolled across the floor. Naruto picked it up and looked at it. "Oh yeah…"

FLASHBACK---

"hmm…. Ouch!" the twelve year old Naruto yelled, as he tumbled over and scrapped his knee. He had been running, trying to be better than everyone else. Suddenly he had tripped and tried to use his knew to save himself, to no avail. The people around him started to laugh, and after a few minutes, walked away, leaving the boy to his shameful tears. He got so angry he staggered away and into the woods. "I hate everyone! Why can't people can't just be my friend!" He angrily yelled into the trees. Suddenly his knee began to hurt again. He decided to keep walking though. But, boy, was it starting to bleed. Suddenly, a faint sound of sobbing hit his ears. He went to find the source of the sound, only to come across a small girl, about his age, crying by a tree. "Umm, hello." Naruto said. She looked up with pale eyes. Naruto couldn't help but think she was cute. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. She wiped her face with her sleeve. "I-I r-ran away from… my family…b-because they are all so…." She was saying, but kept crying. Then she noticed his bleeding knee. "B-blood! Y-you knee!" she yelled. Naruto glanced down and sighed. "Yeah, I kinda tripped on my way out here." He said, lying a little. The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "H-here. Put this on it. It will make it stop bleeding and heal it up quickly!" she said. Naruto sat down by her and rolled his pants up a little to make it easier to reach. "Could you probably put it on for me?" Naruto asked. She nodded and opened the bottle. She poured a small bit onto his knee. He flinched but then sighed with relief. It smoked a tad then it disappeared. "Wow! That was amazing!" he said. She smiled and gave him the bottle. "B-by the way. What is your name?" she asked. "Oh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he said joyfully. The girl was about to tell him her own name, when suddenly she was cut off my the faint calling of the boys name. "Dang it. I'm sorry I have to go! Goodbye!" Naruto yelled, sticking the bottle in his pocket. The girl smiled and waved him goodbye.

END FLASHBACK----

Naruto held the bottle close. "She was the first one to ever be nice to me." He said. Suddenly something popped in his head. "Sasuke said…." he mumbled._ "God, she is the only girl I have ever seen be nice to you before." Sasuke said. "_Hinata can't possibly be the same girl!" Naruto said. He then compared the two girls. Both had white eyes, blue hair, and even the same speech patterns! Naruto turned pale.

Hinata was the first girl to ever be his friend.

But he also felt……like he was feeling something for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto walked to school quietly. He was nearing the school when he saw Neji's corvette pull up in front of the school and drop Hinata off. "Could they….? No, they couldn't be." Naruto thought out loud. Naruto had been friends with her for the longest time, yet, he still didn't know everything about her. He decided not to bring it up. He walked up on campus and met up with Sasuke. "Hey Dobe, good to see you." Sasuke said. "Will you please…?" Naruto said. "No." Sasuke said smirking. "You will always be my little Dobe." Sasuke said patting his head. "Anyways, don't forget your coming to my house tonight."

Naruto sighed as he entered the class. He was shocked that for the first time in his life, he was EARLY to CLASS! Hinata and Ino were the only two in the room. "Ah! Hello Naruto!" Hinata said with a bright smile. Naruto turned a small shade of pink then smiled. "Hey Hinata. Ino." Naruto said. Ino was too busy reading a fashion magazine to pay attention. Naruto rolled his eyes. He then pulled out a pudding cup and spoon. He pulled the lid open and ate it a little bit. Naruto was about to say something when someone burst into the class. It was Neji.

"Hinata, you forgot your lunch." Neji said, setting a paper bag on her desk. "Ah, thank you Neji!" Hinata said smiling at him. He simply snorted as if he didn't care. Naruto's anger was bubbling. "Oh, it's you Naru-tard." Neji said. Hinata looked at Neji oddly. Naruto sat there and glared. "It's Naruto." He said. Neji rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Neji then pushed the cup of pudding Naruto had and spilled it all of Naruto's shirt. "Neji!" Hinata yelled. Neji chuckled then left. "N-Naruto! I-I'm sorry!" Hinata said. Ino was laughing her ass off. "I'm sorry, but I have to go tell someone about this." Ino said jumping up and leaving. Hinata didn't know why Neji would do that, but that's only because she never knew he bullied Naruto. Hinata pulled out a cloth and started to clean Naruto's shirt. Naruto watched as she helped clean it. "I-I think you should go get it cleaned in the bathroom." She said. Naruto saw her turn red at how close she was to him. "O-oh, yeah. But it's fine." He said. He started taking off his shirt when Hinata turned a deep red. "N-Naruto! What are you…?" she said. "Don't worry." He said. He pulled it off to reveal a white tank top underneath. Hinata sighed with relief. "Um.. Naruto." She said. "Yeah?"

"Here, let me take it home and get it cleaned. I know it was Neji's fault, so let me help." She said, and for the first time not stuttering in a long sentence towards him. Naruto smiled. "You don't have to it's ok.." he said. "No really. Please?" she said. He smiled wider. "Ok." He said, as she took the shirt. She folded it and stuck it in her bag. "I'll bring it back tomorrow. Ok?" she said. They both smiled.

Sasuke, who was standing outside the door, smiled widely. He then opened the door, to which Hinata and Naruto turned to face him. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. "Hello Naruto." He said. "What the? Your not calling me Dobe?" Naruto asked. "Well, what can I say? My little Dobe is growing up." Sasuke said, making both Naruto and Hinata burn red.

Later in the day, Ino had been spreading rumors. They were different and some were just downright wrong. Hinata tried to ignore them but they just got worse. Finally a rumor hit Neji. "Yo! Neji!" yelled a zealous soccer player with the beetles hair cut. "Lee, what is it, you are supposed to be in P.E. right now." Neji said. "Yeah I know but you got to here this!" Lee yelled. Neji scratched his ear. "Fine, just not so loud." Neji said. "Alright here it goes…."

Hinata walked down the hall to her last period. "Hmm, I hope I'm not forgetting anything." She mumbled to herself. "Hinata!" yelled a voice from behind. "Ah, Neji, is something wrong?" Hinata said. "Your damn right there is!" he said. She looked at him with a questioning look. "I heard the first rumor from Lee then, on my way over here I heard a ton more. I can't take it anymore! You are not allowed to talk or be associated with Naruto Uzumaki anymore! And don't even think about it either!" Neji yelled at her, drawing the attention of many passer byres. Hinata was confused beyond belief. "N-neji? What are you talking about?" Hinata said, almost crying. "Don't you dare try to act innocent! They may be just rumors, but your dragging the Hyuuga name through the mud! I can't stand by and let some low life idiot ruin what the Hyuuga's have spent so long to build up! I am sorry, but I am going to have to tell your father. He would stand behind me in my decision. I also think it would be a good idea to pull you out of public school all together, but your father wanted you to be ready for the real world-" he said but suddenly, was punched in the face and sent back to the ground. Hinata had already let some tears escape when Naruto came in and hit Neji. "Just shut up! She doesn't need your criticism! How do you know anything about her? How come she can't live the way she wants too?" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, of course I know her. She IS my cousin after all." Neji said, shocking Naruto. "So what? You need to get your head out of your ass and realize she doesn't need all the stress that you throw on her!" Naruto yelled. "Oh, yeah? And why do you care so much about her? Why do you care who she is?" Neji said.

"Because I care about her! Because…." He said. Turning to the red faced Hinata who was still crying. He then turned back to Neji. "Because I realized I love her!" he yelled. Neji got really angry. "Like I would ever let a low life vermin like you even dare to touch her!" Neji said leaping up and slapping Naruto. Suddenly, someone grabbed Neji from behind and threw him back. Sasuke pinned Neji down then stood up.  
"Shut up you guys, I can hear you fighting all the way down the hall." Sasuke said. Naruto stood up, and Sasuke dragged him off, leaving Hinata there. "Hinata, are you ok?" Sakura said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hinata lifted her head then nodded.

Sasuke slammed Naruto into a chair. "Sasuke….what is….?" He said, then Sasuke slapped him. "Shut up idiot, I just saved your ass from getting into trouble. So just sit there and wait till school is out." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't want to get hit again, so he sat there and stayed quiet.

After about an hour or so of lectures from the teacher, the bell rang. Sasuke didn't want Naruto dragged into any discussions about what happened earlier, so he rushed him through the halls and out the door, to where Itachi was waiting in a car for them. "Itachi? This is unusual." Sasuke said. Itachi smirked. "It's unusual for you guys to be out this early. You must really want to get home and "Study"." Itachi said, receiving a smack from Sasuke, who had already shoved Naruto into the back seat, then strapped himself in the passenger seat. "Let's just go." He said, and with that, Itachi hit the gas pedal and they were off.

Hinata watched as the car that Naruto was in zoomed off. She wasn't mad or upset. She was happy. But she knew when she got home, a crap load of stress was going to be on her shoulders. Neji didn't get her afterschool, so she asked if Sakura's mom could drop her off at her house, which she did. When she got to her house, she could already hear the furious voice of her father. "Oh no.." she whispered as she noticed Neji's car was already there. Hinata poked open her door then snuck in. She quietly headed up the stairs but was cut off by the voice she didn't want to hear. "Hinata! Stop right there!" her father called. Her little sister ran down and stopped in the middle of the stair way. "Hina-" she said but was cut off. "Hanabi! Go up to your room!" Her father yelled. Hanabi was frightened and Hinata nodded for her to go. Once she was gone, Hinata turned to her father. "You shouldn't yell at Hanabi. She gets very-" she said, getting cut off again. "We are not talking about her, we are talking about you!" He yelled. Neji was standing behind him, with a smug look on his face. "Hinata, if you hanging out with this Uzumaki boy is going to make the rest of this family look like garbage, I can't let you be his friend at all! Do you know what would happen if someone outside of your school thought that a Hyuuga is a whore? This family is a high class and high society family. Our lives are based on those facts! One wrong move on our part and that will be stripped from us!" he yelled. "But father! You can't! Please!" she yelled back. "Hinata I swear to god, if you can't stay away from him…. I WILL pull you out of that school and home school you if I have to!" he yelled. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "N-no. Please, I love my friends and my school. You can't take that too!" she yelled. "If you don't make up your mind I will kick you out of this house!" he yelled. Then suddenly the tears in her eyes disappeared and she got the look of anger and realization on her face.

Naruto stuffed his things into his bag. "Well, I better get home, its past dinner time!" he said. Sasuke nodded. "You could just eat with us." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame of his room while Naruto got his things. "Yeah, well, I just have a feeling that I need to go home." Naruto said, slinging his back pack on. Sasuke didn't argue and led Naruto out the door. "See you later Naruto." Sasuke said. "Bye bye Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke shut the door and Naruto took off down the street. "Hmm. I wonder if Hinata is ok. I know her father can be strict and all.." he said. He walked down the street and came by the park. He glanced in and saw a girl on a park bench, with two or three suitcases with them. Naruto took a closer look and realized who it was. He darted around and into the park. He ran up to see her asleep on the bench, sitting up. "Hinata..?" he said. She was totally out of it, but seemed to be having a good dream, judging by the smile on her face. 'Why is she sleeping on a park bench with all her stuff here too?' he thought. He didn't know why and he really didn't care. He wasn't about to let her sleep out here. He picked her up bridal style and headed towards the street. He waited and finally the car he had been waiting for arrived. "Hey Itachi! Thanks for coming! Sasuke saw the text then?" Naruto said. Itachi nodded. "Put her in the back seat." He said. Naruto laid the sleeping beauty down and strapped her in. Then he ran back, grabbed her bags and suitcases and threw them in the back. Naruto hopped into the front seat and they took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_--  
Hinata's eyes fluttered open, streams of sunlight hitting her face. She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. But she could not. She opened her eyes a little more and noticed someone hugging her. She looked again. She was in a bedroom and she was on a bed. There was also someone next to her, holding her. She blushed at the thought then looked at who it was. "N-Naruto?" she asked. His eye opened slowly and then he greeted her with a smile. "Good morning Hinata." He said, releasing her and sitting up. He yawned and stretched out. Hinata blushed when she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. Naruto looked at her. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. I saw you asleep on the park bench and I couldn't just leave you there. Come on, I'll explain to you at breakfast!" he said, pulling her up out of bed.

Hinata sat at the table as Naruto poured milk into her cereal. He then sat next to her. "So.." he said, taking in a spoonful of cereal. "Why were you out there?" he asked. She looked down then back up to him. "I…I stood up to my father and I left that house. I never realized how selfish my family was till now. I left because I couldn't take it either. I packed my bags and left. Although I really didn't expect to wake up here." She said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Naruto nodded and kept eating. She ate as well. When they both were finished she stood up. "Um.. well…. Thank you Naruto… but I shouldn't be a burden to you." She said, rushing to the bed room to get her bags. "Hinata…" Naruto said, following after her. He went in and saw her rummaging through her stuff. "Thank you so much for the letting me stay here and letting me eat. But I really shouldn't be a burden to you. So um…uh." She said, but suddenly was stopped. She had stood up and Naruto grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss. Hinata was so shocked but was so happy at the same time. She kissed him back and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away soon and looked in her eyes. "Hinata…. Listen…." He said, pulling way and sitting on the bed.

Hinata sat down with him and watched him. "Hinata, you probably know this already, but I truly love you." He said. He then grabbed her shoulders. "I love you so much, and I didn't realize it till now!" Naruto practically yelled. "Naruto…" she said. She had a mental war going on right now. She had two sides to this. Could he really like her? Or could he just be doing this because he feels sorry for her or someone told him too? She looked up at his face again. She couldn't tell. There were mixed emotions on his face. Hinata didn't know what to do. "Do you….mean it?" she asked. He looked at her questioningly. "What? Why would you ask that? Of course I do." He said, looking at her intently. She then started telling herself things. 'I won't be loved just because he feels sorry for me! I'm not just some girl who crushes on a guy and would do anything for him to love her, even if its fake!' she screamed at herself in her mind. "Hinata, I don't care if you really don't love me back, but here, since you don't have anywhere else to go, why not stay here?" he asked. She looked at him. 'Wouldn't that be awkward?' she told herself. She nodded, still not knowing what to say. He smiled widely. "Alright! I have an extra bedroom down the hall you can stay in!" he told her, standing up. He then grabbed her bags and helped get them down the hall and into the very simple looking extra bed room. All it had was a bed, dresser, and a small extra bathroom. "Wait.. N-Naruto, if you had this extra bed, why d-did you make me stay in your bed?" she asked, confused. "Well, first of all, you would have woken up alone and wouldn't have had any idea who took you there or why you were there. Secondly--" he said, walking up closer to her and patting her head. "I hate being alone." He said quietly. Hinata turned red. 'Well he has been alone for god knows how long. Maybe he really does like me.' She thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts, when she saw Naruto leave and return with something. "I almost forgot. Here, I think this belongs to you." He said, handing her the white bottle from when they were kids. She took it and started at it with wide eyes. She remembered this bottle, but she didn't know Naruto had kept it all these years. She tipped it over to look at the bottom. Her initials were painted on there. H.H. was what it said and she knew right then it was 100% the bottle she gave to him. She clasped it and held it tight. "Well, I guess I will let you--" he said, but was cut off. Hinata set the bottle down and grabbed Naruto, pulling him into a hug. She was even crying a little. "I-I didn't think you remembered this.." she said, hugging him tighter. "Of course I did. You were the first person ever to treat me normally and be my friend." He said, hugging her back. She pulled back a little and looked in his eyes. She could only see love in them. With that she kissed him. Of course, he kissed her back. Hinata was so happy she put all her feelings and emotions she had pent up inside for so long into that kiss.

Naruto didn't know what was coming over him. He suddenly found himself, hovering over Hinata on the bed, still kissing her. She either didn't notice or didn't mind. Naruto didn't know or understand what he was doing, when he pulled down the zipper of her jacket/shirt. Hinata gasped when he did but didn't know what to do. But suddenly, Naruto's cell rang. Naruto pulled away from Hinata, and glared at his phone for ruining the moment. Hinata turned really red and looked at the phone as well. "Y-you should a-answer it." She said. He sighed and opened his phone. "Hello? Oh hey Sasuke………I'm at home…… sorry I forgot about that………when does it start?........god damn it….alright I guess I'll make it………later." He said shutting his phone afterward. Naruto turned to Hinata, who was sitting up and already zipping up her jacket. She knew what he was going to do if Sasuke hadn't called. "Sasuke?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "I forgot about something we had planned to do today. He is a little mad I forgot." Naruto said, running his hand through his hair. Hinata tried to look everywhere but at Naruto. She felt really nervous and embarrassed. Naruto could see it on her face. "Listen. I'm sorry for that…. I didn't……I mean……its just….." he said. Hinata smiled at him, for at least trying to apologize. "It's ok." She said. Naruto was shocked at first then smiled. Hinata pulled him into a hug. Naruto hugged back. "Well…. You better go see Sasuke." She said with a smile. Naruto pecked her lips then stood up. "Yeah. You can stay here if you like." Naruto said. Hinata gave a sad smile, remembering that she no longer lived at her old house. But then she was happy she was with Naruto. Naruto got dressed and was on his way. "I'll be back….um probably in an hour maybe two. Sasuke and I are going to work on his house today." He said. "Ok then." Hinata said. Naruto kissed her cheek. "Love you." He said. "Love you too." Hinata said, as Naruto left.

7 years later….

"Hinata I'm home!" Naruto yelled through his new apartment. Hinata came in the room through the kitchen, her new golden ring glistening in the light. "Ah, Hello Naruto. How was Sakura doing? Is she and her husband doing all right?" She said with a big wide smile. "Hn. She could be better. She just had that child, I think she must be pretty tired. Sai is helping a lot, but you know. People are people." He said, hugging Hinata and kissing her. "But how are you?" Naruto asked. "Tired. Tsunade has had all the nurses working later, so ive been tired with all the paper work. How about you?" Hinata said. Naruto smiled, then set down his stuff, then took his shoes off. "Well, Ever since Sasuke and I have joined the police force, it's been nothing but 'Naruto clean the bathrooms' or 'Sasuke go get that big buff murderer out of his cell by yourself'." Naruto said, as Hinata giggled. "S-sorry. That was kind of funny. Naruto stood up and went into the kitchen. He thought he saw the light of god shining when he saw the beautiful bowl or ramen sitting there, waiting for him. "Hinata, is this for meeeee?" he said, with a puppy dog face. Hinata giggled, "Yes, I know you love it, so I made some for you." She said. With those words, Naruto nearly collapsed at his rush for chopsticks, then stuffed his face with the sweet ramen. After eating Naruto grinned and sat with Hinata on the couch. Hinata set her tea cup on the table when Naruto joined her on the couch. "H-hey, Naruto." She said. "Hmm?" Naruto said. She was blushing when he looked at her, and he rose up an eyebrow. "Umm. Well, I was thinking……. Sai and Sakura have a child and they are so cute." She said. Naruto was still confused but continued to listen. "Um… I was wondering….can we have one?" she said. Naruto blushed at the words. Hinata was red too. Suddenly, she felt him hugging her. She looked at him strange and he smiled. "Sure. I've been waiting for 7 years to finally get the chance for you to ask." He said. He kissed her confused lips and she kissed back. He then picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Sasuke knocked at Naruto's apartment door. He waited for a response. None. "Dobe, are you there?" he asked. He saw both Naruto and Hinata's car was there so they had to be there. "Come on Naruto, whatever your doing in there…." He said, turning the doorknob, finding it open. Sasuke was a little surprised they hadn't locked their door. He shrugged. "Weird…" he said, entering. He looked for Hinata and Naruto, not seeing them in the kitchen, living room, or dinning room, he came up to their bedroom door. But he saw it was closed but he listened in upon hearing noises. "N-Naruto…" he heard. 'What the hell….?' He thought. He decided to wait. H suddenly heard moans and groans and names being called. Sasuke was confused but then went wide eyed upon understanding what they were doing. Sasuke backed up and slowly left the apartment, with a red face. He quietly closed the front door quietly then stepped away. He coughed to try and get the sounds of 'making love' out of his mind. He shook his head.

"I've been scarred for life." He said.

END ;P


End file.
